Little Sister Smurf Lost
"Little Sister Smurf Lost" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. About The Story The inspiration for this story was a Superman storyline where some abducted children were being transformed into batlike creatures by a creature known as Skyhook. Some preliminary work on the story has been started as early as 2008. The bulk of the story was completed in a few days in July 2016. The idea of Tapper having a spiritual revelation of Sassette's true origin and using prayer to help Empath and Papa Smurf find and fight Avengelica is a recent plot element that was included in the final story. Plot Summary About a year after Empath's final return from Psychelia, Sassette has been experiencing both dark and terrible dreams and a change in her personality: whereas she was previously eager to do things with her fellow male Smurflings, she now acted very coldly against them, accusing them of not treating her like a "real Smurf" and all that. More than that, most of the adult male Smurfs noticed Sassette was now treating them with disdain and contempt, which basically surprised them. Empath noticed a drawing Sassette made of a being called Avengelica and decided to show it to Papa Smurf, who then was so curious of where Sassette came up with that particular image that he started looking through his books. Meanwhile, Smurfette had a private talk with Sassette, trying to figure out what's going on with her, and Tapper started praying to the Almighty about something he was sensing in his spirit. As this was going on, an evil female wraith that consisted of tiny dark purple crystals visited one of Miner's mines and noticed that a certain somebody she buried in that mine was now removed. She realized that her subject has been set free from the crystal and now decided it was time to put her plan into motion. Back in the village, Papa Smurf found out what Avengelica really is: she is a female wraith who hated males and would do everything in her power to destroy them. Empath and Smurfette wondered what this Avengelica had to do with Sassette when they heard their fellow Smurfs running in panic. They saw that Sassette was turned into a batlike creature and was now creating havoc in the village, ultimately kidnapping Hefty Smurf and flying off with him. Empath tried to give chase, but Sassette left a trail of magical particles that interfered with his mental abilities and thus ended up falling to the ground while Sassette flew off with Hefty. This made Empath even more curious as to not only what Avengelica wanted with Sassette, but also why she was after Hefty. He noticed that all his fellow Smurfs, including Papa Smurf, remembered that Sassette was a magically-created Smurf just like Smurfette, but Empath sensed that something about that memory just isn't right, and Tapper's revelations from his prayer session merely confirmed his suspicions. By using the mindlink, Empath uncovered the true memory every Smurf had of Sassette: that she was born a real Smurf around the same time as Empath and his fellow male Smurfs, and that Hefty treated Sassette with disdain and contempt when they were both Smurflings together, which caused Sassette to run away from the village years ago. About a few years before Empath's final return, Sassette was found inside a crystal that Miner had found in one of the mines, and was set free by the Smurflings. Empath and Papa Smurf began to realize that if Sassette had any contact with Avengelica, it was basically so that the wraith could use whatever bad feelings Sassette may have against her brother Hefty and manipulate the female Smurfling to her own ends. The two of them feared the worst and so Empath, Papa Smurf, and Smurfette went to Avenglica's lair to rescue both Hefty and Sassette. In Avengelica's lair, the wraith watched for some time as Sassette tormented Hefty for all the torment he had caused her, though he keeps admitting that he remembers nothing of the sort. Finally, Avengelica gets tired of watching and tells Sassette to kill Hefty so that her revenge will be complete. At that moment, Empath, Papa Smurf, and Smurfette arrive and warn Sassette that if she kills Hefty, she would never become a Smurf again and that she would forever belong to Avengelica. The wraith then sends her minions to deal with the intruders, but then Sassette sees that Avengelica would threaten to kill Smurfette and thus turns against the wraith, making her very angry for Sassette's betrayal. Papa Smurf, who has brought a tuning fork with him, causes damage to Avengelica's form by striking it, and so hands the fork over to Empath, who with his mental powers amplifies the striking of the fork so that it would completely obliterate Avengelica's form, banishing her completely. With Sassette restored to normal and Hefty now remembering the terrible things he did to the young female Smurfling who was his sister, Hefty decided it was time to make peace with his sibling for all the trouble he has caused her. Sassette accepted Hefty's apology as well as his arm-wrestling trophy which he gave her as a symbol of his sincerity. Notes * Smurfberry Crunchies, the fictional analog of the real-life breakfast cereal Smurfberry Crunch (which was marketed in 1983) makes its first appearance in this story. A modified version of the commercial jingle for Smurfberry Crunch also appears in the story. * The lines recited by the angel and God in chapter 3 during Avengelica's musings of the past come from Isaiah 14:13-15, with the first two verses commonly attributed to Lucifer (a.k.a. the Devil). * Papa Smurf's "All righty, my little Smurfs" line is a bit of the author throwing in a bit of Jim Carrey's Ace Ventura character lines into his interpretation of Papa Smurf. Trivia * The title of the story is a literary allusion to the William Blake poem "Little Girl Lost". The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ Possible Voice Cast * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Sassette - Tara Strong * Snappy - Nancy Cartwright * Slouchy - Pamela Hayden * Nat - Tress MacNeille * Brainy - Fred Armisen * Clumsy - Jack McBrayer * Handy - Jensen Ackles * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Greedy - Thomas Wilson * Vanity - Mark Meer * Grouchy - Steve Blum * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming * Muscles - Brian Bloom * Avengelica - Tilda Swinton Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Story main pages Category:Original story creations Category:Stories focusing on Sassette Category:Dramatic stories Category:Stories about possession